1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a help-in-hand device and more particularly pertains to providing an accessory device for bingo players that can store bingo supplies and provide means to raise a winning bingo card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a card display stand is known in the prior art. More specifically, card display stands heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding cards up are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,246 to Dziedzie discloses a card holder and signal device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,510 to Green discloses a bingo indicator. U.S. Pat. Des. No. 249,782 to Marcus discloses a portable signal flag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,582 to Farmer discloses a display sign. U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,882 to DelMonte discloses a bingo card holder. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,432 to Thomas discloses an adjustable display stand.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe help-in-hand device that allows the bingo player to have an accessory that will raise their winning bingo card and provide storage for other bingo supplies.
In this respect, the help-in-hand device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an accessory device for bingo players that can store bingo supplies and provide means to raise a winning bingo card.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved help-in-hand device which can be used for providing an accessory device for bingo players that can store bingo supplies and provide means to raise a winning bingo card. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.